Luchadores de la verdad
by Chacalanime
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon y los niños elegidos han vuelto a su vida normal,sin embargo un día un chico misterioso y un digimon aparecen heridos delante de Kari y Gatomon. Todo se complica cuando resulta que al chico le persigue otro digimon y no precisamente amistoso.
1. Chapter 1 : Yo te portegeré Osmon

Aqui traigo este Fic sobre este estupendo mi pirmer Fic de digimon,aqui introduzco algunos personajes mios propios y algunos Digimons inventados por mi. Este fic se basa principalmente en Digimon 02 espero que guste a la gente para continuarlo.

**Capitulo**** 1: Yo te protegeré Osmon**

-No dejaré que nos alcance,no te preocupes conmigo estas a salvo,Osmon- El chico corría con todas sus fuerzas,tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo y entre los brazos sujetaba a un digimon. Era un chico con el pelo moreno de estatura media con los ojos marrones y el pelo corto de punta su,digimon era una especie de lobo negro que andaba a dos patas,con forma similar a Veemon pero con unas manos más anchas y con garras. Tenía unas extrañas muñequeras y un pañuelo rojo atado a su rodilla izquierda.

-¿Crees que puedes huir de mí?- Sonó a su espalda y una gran bola de fuego se dirigió hacia ellos. Se encontraban en plena ciudad por la noche pero no había nadie en la calle,el chico miró a la llameante esfera.

-¡No Osmon! - El chico uso su cuerpo para proteger al digimon recibiendo el parte de la explosión que hizo la bola al caer al suelo.

Había pasado un año desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon,los niños elegidos habían podido conservar a sus digimons pero debían ocultarselos al resto ya que preferentemente el gobierno había preferido ocultar todo lo relacionado con estos seres hasta estar seguro de su seguridad al 100%. Los chicos habían vuelto a su vida normal dejando a sus amigos digitales como compañeros del día a día,peluches a los ojos del resto. Las clases habían terminado ya Devis se encontraba en su casa viendo la tele junto a su inseparable digimon DemiVeemon.

-Según varios testigos, bolas de fuego calleron anoche del cielo provocando pequeños incendios en el centro de la ciudad. La policia ha atribuido estos incendios a una banda callejera de la zona que...

-Que raro casi parece como si lo hubiese echo un digimon ¿eh Devis?- El monstruo digital miró a su compañero este estaba mirando hacia los lados para ver si había alguien

-Sssssh- Dijo con el tipico gesto que acompaña al sonido- Baja la voz recuerda que mi familia cree que eres un peluche,me costó mucho convencerles de eso después de nuestra ultima visita al Mundo Digital- Recordaba que les había dicho que este era solo un peluche que le habían entregado como recuerdo y que incluso su madre estuvo a punto de meterlo en la lavadora para asegurarse

-Perdona Devis,a veces se me olvida del todo- El humano apagó la tele y se puso en pie

-¿A dónde vas ahora?- Preguntó DemiVeemon alcanzandole

-Voy a ver a Kari hace tiempo que no quedamos- Pusó cara de pillo- ¿Te vienes,seguro que esta allí Gatomon?- Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

-Desde luego Devis tu si que sabes como convencerme-El humano soltó algunas carcajadas mientras cojía a su compañero y salían de la casa

-¿Qué te pasa Kari?,ultimamente estas muy rara- Gatomon miró a su compañera,estaban sentadas en un banco de un parque cercano a su casa. Kari no solía ir a ese parque y cuando lo hacia normalmente era para estar tranquila y pensar trás algún echo desagradable,una riña familiar con su hermano o una mala nota,sin embargo esto superaba a todo aquello. La chica suspiró con cara de preocupación

-No lo sé,durante los ultimos días he tenido un mal presentimiento,siento que algo malo va a pasar y pronto-Cerca de allí,entre los árboles se encontraba el chico que anoche había sido atacado,estaba peor,casi no podía moverse pero aún tenía a su compañero entre sus brazos

-Le-le hemos dado esquinazo pero...debemos seguir huyendo- El chico dio unos cuantos pasos con Osmon en el suelo

-Meil...Eres un humano muy fuerte- Osmon estaba tan herido como el chico pero no parecía tener fuerzas para andar sin la ayuda de su compañero

-Mmm quizás deberiamos decirselo a TK y al resto- Gatomon estaba algo confusa,en ese momento los arbustos de detrás del banco se movieron con fuerza. Kari se pusó en pie

-¿Quién esta hay?- Los arbustos volvieron a moverse y de repente entre ellos apareció el chico que cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Dijo ayudandole a levantarse,Osmon fingió ser un muñeco ante la mirada de Gatomon pero sus heridas lo delataron y la gata le ayudó a levantarse

-No es necesario que finjas yo también soy un Digimon- El lobo se sorprendió y se sentó al lado de su amo

-No...no hay tiempo,debeis alejaros

-¿No hay tiempo para qué?Vamos dimelo,solo quiero ayudaros- El chico la miró a los ojos

-No puedes,debo hacer esto yo solo por favor alejate de mí- Estaba claro que Kari no conocía a aquel chico pero en el estado en el que estaba necesitaba ayuda y ella no iva a irse sin descubrir quién era y porqué estaba así.

Devis llegó al parque,debía cruzarlo para llegar a casa de Kari,iva tarareando una de esas tipicas famosas canciones del verano contento ante la idea de ver de nuevo a la chica

-Este chico nunca cambiará- Negó con la cabeza para dar más expresividad a su palabras,entonces pensó- ...Gatomon esperame- Devis se detuvo de repente en seco.

-¿Esa no es Kari?-Dijo fijandose en ella a lo lejos-¡¿Quién es ese con el que esta?!- La sangre se le subió a la cabeza

-Quizás sea su novio secreto-Dijo el Digimon pero enseguida se dio cuenta del error que había cometido,Devis ahora si que estaba furioso de verdad

-¡¿Novio?! El unico que puede hablar con Kari soy yo,voy a enseñarle a ese lo que valgo

-Oye vamos que era un broma,seguro que no es más que un amigo -El chico avanzó con paso firme hacia la chica,no podía ver muy bien a su acompañante ya que esta le cubría con su cuerpo,pero sabía que era un chico y eso le bastaba,asique se plantó allí delante.

-¡Oye tú!...¿Eh?- El chico se sintió bastante tonto al ver que su acompañante estaba en ese estado

-¿Devis,qué haces aqui?- Dijo la chica al ver a los dos

-Bueno esto...yo...jeje- El chico parecía trabado y no podía terminar la frase

-Ya me lo contarás luego,este chico a parecido de repente en este estado,necesita ayuda asique ayudame a moverle debemos curarle las heridas-

-¿Cómo ha acabado así?- El chico se acercó para agarrarlo del brazo pero este se soltó

-No,de verdad debeis iros si hos quedais aqui podeis correr peligro,hacerle caso a mi compañero- Habló Osmon con algunas dificultades

-¡Pero si es un Digimon!- Dijo DemiVeemon que acababa de darse cuenta del dato.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros no nos pasará nada,somos los niños elegidos- Dijo Devis con cierta chuleria,en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo

-Por fin te alcanzo,¿creias que podrias esconderte de mí?- Era un Digimon de unos 3 metros de alto,parecía una calabaza gigante con fuego en su interior. Podía moverse gracias a alargadas raíces que le crecían como si fueran brazos y piernas,los chicos se sorprendieron un poco pero enseguida respondieron

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!- Devis se encaró con el Digimon,Kari se quedó con Meil este parecía algo nervioso

-E-Es Calazimon es del nivel Campeón- Logró decir el herido.

-Tú humano,no deberias meterte donde no te llaman- Devis le sostuvo la mirada,después miró al otro chico,con lo que acababa de decir aún en mente- Veo que todavia te acuerdas de mi nivel,anoche conseguistes librarte de mí pero ahora no escaparás,el jefe ha dicho que o vuelves con nosotros o que acabe contigo,personalmente hacia tiempo que esperaba este momento pero te daré una ultima oportunidad,¿qué me dices?- La calabaza sonrió dejando ver las llamas que en su interior ardían

-No pienso volver contigo ni ahora ni nunca,asique por mí.¡Podeis iros tú y tu jefe al infierno!- La sonrisa de la calabaza cambio a una cara de enfado

-¡Estupido no puedes escapar de tu destino!- Meil se pusó en pie, a pesar de sus heridas parecía dispuesto a luchar. Kari se quedó mirandole algunos segundos,su determinación era increible pero por pirmera vez podía ver en sus ojos rabia y miedo,algo que antes cuando le miró no le había visto. Estaba claro que el digimon era lo que la despertaba,además no podía enterarse de nada pero al parecer esos dos debían de haber trabajado para la misma persona o digimon

-Tendrias que habertelo pensado mejor,ahora es demasiado tarde para ti. ¡Bola de llamas del infierno!- La calabaza abrió la boca acumulando hay sus llamas y las lanzó con fuerza hacia los humanos en una gran esfera de llamas

-¡Cuidado!- Dijo Devis esquivando la bola de fuego,Kari parecía incapaz de reaccionar al ataque y Meil saltó encima suya tirandola al suelo y haciendo que esquivase el ataque a pesar de las heridas,al igual que hizo Gatomon para salvar al compañero del otro humano y a Osmon. El banco de detrás de ellos ahora estaba en llamas y estas pasaron rápidamente a las plantas de detrás,pronto el parque entero empezaría a arder,haciendo que la poca gente que había en ese momento huyese despavorida

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el malherido a Kari,este se encontraba ahora encima suya. La chica se pusó un poco roja a pesar del momento al tener al chico tan cerca.

-S-sí- Tartamudeó,después ambos se pusieron en pie.

-Muy bien si lucha es lo que quieres lucha vas a tener,¡Osmon,¿estas listo?!- Dijo a su compañero pero Devis se interpusó.

-Estas demasiado herido,dejame esto a mí,¡Vamos es hora de Digievolucionar!- El pequeño Digimon se cubrió de una luz.

-Es inutil ninguno de vosotros es rival para mí

-DemiVeemon Digievoluciona en...¿Veemon?- Dijo al ver que la luz se apagaba sin haber cambiado ni lo más mínimo,los otros se quedaron igual de sorprendidos que el monstruo digital

-Devis no ha funcionado,¿qué hacemos?

-Intentalo otra vez,esta vez funcionará

-Vale DemiVeemon Digi... - No le dio tiempo ya que el digimon calabaza le derribó con un golpe de una de sus raíces,el digimon cayó al suelo debilitado

-No tan rápido,no pienso dejar que ninguno cambies de forma

-¡DemiVeemon!¡Esta me la vas a pagar!- Calazimon rió ante las palabras del humano con gafas.

-No podemos Digievolucionar pero Gatomon aún esta en el nivel Campeón y ella podrá contigo- Dijo Kari mientras el gato se preparaba para luchar después miró de reojo a sus compañeros,Devis estaba junto a su compañero y el otro chico se mantenía en pie incapaz de hacer nada- Espero que así seá si no estamos acabados,Devis ha caido y ese chico esta demasiado debil,se que sin su anillo su fuerza esta reducida a la mitad pero yo confio en ella- Pensó mientras el digimon saltaba sobre la calabaza.

-¡Garras de gato!- Gatomon atacó a su rival con las garras haciendo que se desplazará varios metros pero se mantuvo en pie

-Con eso no lo conseguirás. ¡Raíces letales!- Sus raíces empezaron a crecer y alargarse golpeando a su rival varias veces,sin embargo Gatomon logró levantarse con pequeñas heridas.

-¡No te rindas Gatomon!

-Es demasiado fuerte- El digimon gato miró a su compañera debía protegerla pero no podría con él y ella lo sabía

-Vamos ven de nuevo- La retó Calazimon

-¡Garras de gato!-Volvió a realizar el mismo ataque sin conseguir un mayor exito

-¡Raíces letales!- Esta vez el ataque tuvo mayor fuerza que antes y golpeó una y otra vez al digimon de Kari hasta dejarlo en las ultimas. Apenas podía ponerse en pie

-¡Hora de acabar!¡Bola de llamas del infierno!- La calabaza volvió a acumular sus llamas

-¿Qué puedo hacer? maldita sea no puede Digievolucionar y no puede vencerle con este nivel. No,este no puede ser el fin- Kari parecía desesperada ante la situación e incapaz de actuar.

-¡Adios!- El ataque ya estaba cargado y se dispuso a lanzarlo pero antes de hacerlo algo le golpeó en la cara desviando el ataque hacia los árboles y aumentando así de tamaño el fuego de la zona.

-¡Tú!- Osmon había atacado a pesar de encontrarse en un estado pésimo,no podía soportar la idea de ver desaparecer a otro digimon por su culpa y ahora se encontraban cara a cara

-Desde el principio nos has querido a nosotros,el resto no tiene nada que ver en esto asique dejales en paz y centrate en nosotros- Meil se sujetaba uno de sus brazos y hablaba entre jadeos. Aprovechando que Calazimon había bajado la guardia Gatomon se pusó a cubierto

-Veamos si tú puedes divertirme un rato. ¡Raíces letales!- De nuevo sus miembros crecieron en tamaño y se dirigieron hacia Osmon sin embargo este giró mientras se acercaba al digimon para esquivar el ataque a su vez su brazo se cargaba de llamas

-Puño de fuego- Golpeó a la calabaza gigante en la barbilla lanzandola contra los árboles en llamas,esta se levantó en llamas furiosa.

-Increible a pesar de su estado y nivel puede luchar con un digimon de nivel campeón de igual a igual- Devis parecía muy sorprendido de la fortaleza de Osmon

-¡Esto no ha acabado!¡Bola de llamas del infierno!- Cargó el ataque de nuevo,pero en ese momento sonó la sirena de los cohces de policia y los bomberos que se acercaban alertados por el fuego. Las llamas se desvanecieron de su boca.

-Volveremos a vernos- Calazimon desapareció entre las llamas de los árboles. Kari se pusó de rodillas,aún estaba temblando y no sabía si todo esto era real. Devis también permanecía pensativo sin decir palabra. Trás haber estado un año entero sin haber tenido contacto con otros digimons aparte de los de los niños elegidos,este ataque era algo bastante serio.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe,Meil no había podido aguantar más y había perdido el conocimiento,ante el estruendo ambos chicos volvieron en sí y se dieron prisa en ayudarle a levantarle debían salir del parque antes de que la policia les pillará allí,además sus digimons necesitaban descansar trás el combate. ¿Quién era ese chico?¿Y por qué le habían atacado? Eran preguntas que tendrían que esperar para ser respondidas


	2. Chapter 2: No necesito ayuda

** Capitulo 2: No necesito ayuda.**

Por el pasillo del edificio aparecieron Kari y Davis,llevaban al herido apoyado en sus hombros,los digimons les acompañaban con un gran esfuerzo. Habían conseguido salir del parque antes de que la policía pudiese entrar en este y se habían encaminado hacia casa de Kari ya que esta se encontraba más cerca. Iban con sumo cuidado para que nadie les viese y ya solo debían cruzar el pasillo para llegar a la casa de la chica. Pasaron entonces por la puerta de la vecina de al lado. Kari no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si en ese momento la vecina la viese llevar así al chico o si viese al peluche que ella siempre lleva en brazos moverse por si solo,asique aceleró un poco el ritmo y Davis se pusó a su altura. Por fin habían llegado y la chica se dio prisa en llamar una y otra vez a la puerta.

-¡Ya va!,Koromon no te muevas- Tai se levantó del sillón,estaba solo en su casa con su digimon,sus padres estaban de viaje y tardarían al menos dos días en volver. La verdad es que esta había sido la principal razón por la que los niños elegidos habían decidido ir a casa de Kari,nadie vería a sus digimons ni al chico herido. Abrió lentamente la puerta pero lo que vio al otro lado le dejó muy impresionado.

-¡Tai,este chico esta herido y necesita ayuda!- Gritó la chica,al parecer el miedo que había sentido antes a ser descubierta por los vecinos había desparecido al llegar a su casa

-¡Qué demonios..!- No terminó la frase al darse cuenta de que alguien podría verlos y más con esas voces- Rápido pasar dentro

Ayudó a los dos chicos a entrar dentro y tumbaron al herido en el sofá donde antes estaba Koromon,por su puesto este dejó de fingir ser un muñeco al ver a los otros digimons y se acercó a estos.

-¿Qué a pasado,quién es este y cómo a acabado en este estado?- El más grande de los tres chicos fue rápido a por un botiquin,su madre le había enseñado algunas cosas cuando era más pequeño y tenía que ocuparse de Kari para que a esta no le pasará nada. Mientras examinaba al herido los chicos le contaron lo sucedido.

-Y eso es todo,no sabemos nada de este chico pero creemos que necesita ayuda- Concluyó Davis,Tai se secó el sudor de la frente muestra del esfuerzo que le había suponido curarles,ya que después de ocuparse del chico había mirado a los digimons. No era medico pero de aquellas heridas superficiales podía ocuparse.

-Según lo que me habeis contado,habeis echo lo mejor que podiais hacer,si la policía hos hubiese cojido seguramente se hubiera complicado más las cosas. Por otra parte tenemos suerte de que las heridas del chico sean bastante leves,con un par de días estará como nuevo. Si hubiesemos tenido que llamar al médico o ir al hospital seguramente nuestros padres se hubiesen enterado de todo y lo más probable es que hubiesen descubierto lo de los digimons y su tapadera como peluches. De momento dejemosle descansar y cuando se despierte ya le preguntaremos- Tai miró a los otros dos niños. Le preocupaba en parte su estado emocional y psícologico,después de todo había pasado un largo tiempo desde su ultimo combate. Davis se mantenía firme pero de vez en cuando echaba una mirada de reojo a su digimon,por su parte Kari mantenía la mirada fija en el chico,como intentando leer su mente pero curiosamente lo unico que le venía a la cabeza era cuando le estaba mirando a los ojos fijamente y el momento en el que este la había apartado del ataque del digimon calabaza,estando por un momento a un solo palmo de su cara.

-Hay una cosa que deberas me preocupa- Intervinó el digimon del hermano mayor de Kari- Si de verdad no conseguisteis digievolucionar,podría significar el regreso de las torres oscuras,esos dichosos artefactos fueron lo unico que impedían la digievolución por el metodo normal. Sin embargo la Armodigievolución si era posible,¿no intentasteis una de estas durante la batalla?

-La verdad es que no,trás lo sucedido a DemiVeemon Calazimon avisó de que no nos dejaría cambiar de forma,asique decidí no intentarlo ya que aquello podría haber sido bastante desastroso si la Armodigievolución no hubiese funcionado- Contestó por ambos Kari ya que ella había sido la unica que había tenido oportunidad de usar una. Se formó un silencio incomodo durante algunos segundos.

-¿Deberiamos avisar a los otros niños elegidos?- Dijo Davis como esperando la respuesta del hermano mayor de la chica,más experimentado en este tipo de cosas.

-Mmmm... La verdad es que este asunto parece bastante más de lo que es a simple vista,si como dice Koromon las torres oscuras han vuelto podriamos tener un problema bastante gordo y en ese caso nos vendría bien estar ya prevenidos asique será mejor que les avisemos- Se levantó y fue a por el telefono,aquella tarde tendría que hacer algunas llamadas.

Meil se encontraba con Osmon,los dos ya estaban recuperados del todo y estaban bajo un gran árbol disfrutando del día,de repente un chico con la cara cubierta trás una capucha apareció de detrás de la planta.

-Largate,no quiero verte- Dijo el chico al instante después de que el encapuchado se sentase a su lado

-¡Oh,vamos! Después de todo lo que me has ayudado,sin ti nada de esto hubiese sido posible

-No,mientes.Tú me engañastes yo no quería...- En ese momento el árbol y su digimon desaparecieron poco a poco,igual que todo a su alrededor, hasta que Meil se encontró en plena oscuridad.

-¿Estas seguro de que no querias?- La voz se escuchó como un eco en la oscuridad. El chico miró a los lados intentando distinguir de dónde venía pero fue en vano. Imagenes de él y Osmon derribando a otros digimons y capturandolos aparecieron delante suya- No parecía que así fuese en esos momentos

-No...yo...no,no sabía lo que hacia- El chico se pusó de rodillas,las imagenes se siguieron sucediendo,cada vez iban más rápido

-En el fondo tú eres igual que yo,ambos hemos usado al otro para nuestro propio beneficio,no puedes escapar a tu destino vuelve conmigo,afrontalo,todo es culpa tuya. Gracias a ti todo esto es posible- Empezaron a parecer imagenes de digimons siendo azotados,arrastrando grandes cargas pesadas hasta el limite de sus fuerzas. Trabajando en las peores condiciones

-No,para,yo no...¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ!- El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se hizo una bola para no ver las imagenes,estas se fueron acercando al él cada vez más mientras una risa se escuchaba fuertmente en medio de la oscuridad,hasta que le envolvieron completamente y de repente abrió los ojos. Había sido una dura pesadilla y chorros de sudor le recorrían la cara a la vez que los rayos de sol del atardecer le golpeaba en esta misma. El sabía porqué había tenido esa pesadilla y no era la primera vez que le ocurría,asique respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. Miró a su alrededor,se encontraba en una cama,los chicos le habían llevado allí previniendo la visita de algunos de los niños elegidos,aunque él eso no lo sabía,tampoco sabía dónde estaba. Tenía algunas tiritas y vendas en las heridas de sus brazos y piernas asique supusó que alguien debía de haberle traido,seguramente uno de los dos chicos del parque. Se pusó en pie y lentamente fue hasta la puerta,aún sentía pequeños pichanzos de dolor debido a las heridas. Por debajo de esta entraba luz y al otro lado se escuchaban voces asique fuese quien fuese el que le había traido allí debía de estar al otro lado. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación,caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al origen de las voces,el comedor. Allí había algunas personas que el chico no conocía,más adelante descubriría que se trataban de,Yolei,TK,Matt y Sora,también había algunos digimons más,los de los chicos que él no conocía. Se formó un silencio cuando entró en el comedor.

- Por fin te has despertado- Reconoció la voz,se trataba del chico del parque,¿cómo le llamó la chica?..Davis.

-Asique tú eres Meil,tienes muchas cosas que contarnos pero antes creo que deberiamos presentarnos,yo soy Matt- El chico le estrechó la mano a Meil a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo que has fallado?- Un enmascarado hablaba a traves de un monitor,escuchando se encontraba Calazimon

-Veras,unos niños entrometidos aparecieron con unos digimons además llegó la pasma y no quería que los humanos se entrometiesen en nuestros asuntos,no podía arriesgar la misión- Su voz dejaba denotar cierto nerviosismo,incluso miedo a lo que le podría pasar.

-Mmmm,hicistes bien pero no vuelvas a fallar,el jefe empieza a perder la paciencia quiere a ese chico y a su digimon,vivo o muerto,no me gustaria que tú tuvieses que ocupar su lugar

-No te preocupes,no fallaré dos veces al jefe,me ocuparé del chico y de cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino,corto la transmisión- El monitor se apagó dejando al digimon en la oscuridad,tan solo se veía sus ojos y su boca brillantes debido al fuego de su interior. Parecía más furioso que nunca.

De vuelta en casa de los Kamiya,todos se habían presentado a Meil,curiosamente cada cual lo había echo a su manera y dejaba ver las peculiaridades de cada uno,TK lo había echo de manera amistosa con un largo saludo de manos,Yolei le había dado un abrazo,cosa que había pillado por sorpresa al chico. Sora le dio la mano igual que si fuese un chico y por ultimo Tai le había apretado la mano energicamente cosa que al chico le causó dolor ya que aún no se había recuperado completamente,trás disculparse los digimons también le habían saludado.

- Y eso fue lo que pasó,por eso te has despertado en la habitación- Terminó de contar Kari lo sucedido trás su desmayó. Entonces se creó un ambiente más serio.

-Bien creo que ahora es el momento de que nos digas quién eres y por qué te perseguía Calazimon- Tai había ido directamente al grano,el chico se mantuvo en silencio dudando entre decirselo o no.

-Y-Yo esto...Bueno...- No sabía que hacer pero en ese momento sonó la puerta de la entrada dandole un respiro al chico. Kari se apresuró a abrir mientras los digimons se escondían temiendo quién pudiese ser

-Siento el retraso,estuve comprobando un par de cosas antes de venir aqui- Izzy llevaba su portatil en una mano y a Tentomon en la otra,lo había señalado como indicando que había estado investigando con este.

-No importa,pasa ya estamos todos- Le invitó la chica. Una vez dentro saludó a todos y se presentó a Meil,lo mismo hizo su compañero digital. Trás acomodarse volvió el silencio

-¿No falta gente?- Ciertamente eran más de media docena pero en comparación con el número de niños elegidos aún faltaban algunos

-Bueno verás Izzy,he avisado a todos pero algunos no han podido venir,Mimi dijo que la mantuviese informada ya que pronto volverá de Estados Unidos para visitar a unos familiares,Cody debía acompañar a su abuelo al medico,Joe tenía un examen...

-Y Ken dijo que hoy no podía venir pero mañana intetará pasarse por aqui- Interrumpió Yolei a Tai,la chica se llevó entonces la manos a la boca,colorada por lo que había echo. Había sido un impulso pero cualquiera podría pensar que aquel chico le gustaba,ya que había interrumpido rápidamente al chico y no se equivocaría,por suerte nadie se fijó en el gesto.

-Entiendo,en fin debemos ocuparnos de lo que hemos venido a hacer- Todos volvieron de nuevo su mirada en Meil,con lo de la llegada de Izzy el chico se había olvidado de todo pero volvía a sentir la presión,sin embargo sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Mi nombre es Meil Mo,hace muy poco que me he mudado a esta ciudad,tenía intención de marcharme para investigar un par de cosas asique le dije a mis padres que teniamos una excursión y que volviamos en dos días cuando ese digimon me atacó- Explicó el chico

-Vale ya sabemos quién eres.¿Cómo te convertistes en un niño elegido?- Preguntó esta vez Matt,el chico desvió la mirada un momento y luego volvió la vista al frente

-Yo estaba allí hace un año,cuando MaloMyotismon fue derrotado,fui uno de los niños que recibió un digimon ese día. Así fue como me convertí en un niño elegido. Sin embargo no puedo contaros nada sobre Calazimon y porqué me atacó. De eso tengo que ocuparme yo solo- Los que estaban en la sala se sorprendieron de la respuesta de Meil,si él no quería contarselo no podrían hacer nada.

-No tienes que hacerlo solo,eres uno de los niños elegidos y nosotros siempre nos ayudamos los unos a los otros. Debes confiar en los demás- Le habló amablemente Sora,pero el chico mantuvo la misma expresión

-Uno debe responsabilizarse de sus errores,debo arreglar lo que hice y debo hacerlo solo. Gracias por haberme traido hasta aqui y curado,ahora debo volver a mi casa y prepararme para el siguiente ataque-El chico llamó a su digimon y se encaminó hacia la puerta pero Matt le cortó el paso

-No he venido hasta aqui para nada. No te las des de chulito y cuentanos qué pasa- Ambos se encararon,ciertamente Matt tenía a veces un fuerte caracter y al parecer el del chico no era menos,ya que se atrevía a enfrentarse a Matt a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre los dos

-Yo no te he echo venir,si tienes que hablarlo con alguien debería ser con el que te ha llamado-Matt miró de reojo a Tai y luego volvió la vista de nuevo en el muchacho- Y yo que tú mediría más las palabras que dices sobre temas que no conoces- De entre todos los presentes Kari se dio cuenta de un detalle,su mirada. Volvía a mostrar la rabia y miedo del parque,en primera estancia la chica había pensado que era por el digimon pero por lo que acababa de ver ahora,esa reacción al hablar sobre lo que le pasaba indicaba que aquella mirada le venía por algo que debía de haberle ocurrido en el pasado. La chica conocía de primera mano esa mirada,era la misma que ella había tenido cuando estuvo a punto de ser absorbida por la oscuridad en varias ocasiones. Quizás por ello había sido la unica que se había dado cuenta del detalle y se sintió en parte indentificada con el chico.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- El hermano mayor de TK agarró al chico de la camiseta gesto al que si respodieron los otros intentando separarles

-¡Calmaros los dos!- Dijo Tai interponiendose entre los dos,el adolescente miró a Matt- No podemos obligarle a contarnoslo,es decisión suya si no quiere no podemos hacer nada

-¡Podríamos estar en peligro todos y ¿me estas diciendo que es decisión suya?! Como he dicho antes no he venido aqui para nada, asique vamonos Gabumon- El digimon echo una mirada a su compañero,estaba claro que no iva a aceptar que él se quedase allí,asique tuvo que acompañarle

-Tú también TK- Miró de la misma forma a su hermano pequeño,sin embargo este no se movió

-No,yo no voy

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Coje a Patamon y vamonos!- Matt ahora parecía incapaz de creer que su propio hermano le estuviese dejando solo en esto.

-No,si quieres irte adelante pero yo me quedó aqui. Es cierto que podriamos correr todos peligro,sin embargo también es cierto que es decisión suya. No podemos hacer nada- El chico parecía un poco inseguro cuando hablaba,conocía de sobra a su hermano pero estaba claro que no quería irse

-T-TK- Aquello si que le había dolido y ahora sentía una rabia inmensa,cojió a su digimon y salió echando humo por la puerta.

-¡No,espera!- Sora intentó pararle pero el sonido de la puerta le aseguró que se había ido. La chica sabía lo cabezota que era a veces y también sabía que ultimamente se había distanciado más que el resto de los digimons y el grupo. Sin embargo también era cierto que ella ultimamente había empezado a sentir cosas por el chico y este también por ella hasta el punto de que en varias ocasiones el chico casi se le había declarado.- Será mejor que hable con él para tranquilizarle- Ella también salió por la puerta vigilada por la antenta mirada de Tai,el chico no había dicho nada pero el también había empezado a ver con otros ojos a la chica por eso no pudo evitar sentir celos cuando la chica se fue por la puerta. Todos se quedaron en silencio,Meil permanecía inmovil incapaz de creer que por su culpa se hubiese formado todo ese jaleo y empezaba a preguntarse si debería contarselo. Pero no,debía hacerlo el solo y no necesitaba ayuda de nadie,además cuanto más tiempo estuviese con ellos más en peligro les ponía

-Yo también me voy,gracias por haberme curado y siento haber causado este lio. Quizás algún día volvamos a vernos- Dijo agarrando a su digimon y abriendo la puerta

-Yo que tú no lo haria- Izzy trabajaba con el ordenador y esta era la primera vez que hablaba desde el inicio de la pelea,el chico se detuvo

-¿Por qué?- Miró al chico mientras pulsaba teclas y teclas en el portatil

-Tus padres creen que estas de excursión,además aún estas herido. ¿Qué pensarían si te ven llegar un día antes a tu casa y encima lleno de heridas?- El chico levantó un poco la cabeza como indicando que no había caido en eso. Izzy tenía razón no podría aparecer por allí en ese estado,entonces timidamente preguntó algo

-Entonces si no soy molestia podría quedarme a dormir esta noche- La cara se le pusó un poco roja,acababa de conocer a esa gente y después de haber armado una buena quería quedarse a dormir en su casa. Sin embargo el mayor de los Kamiya sonrió amigablemente

-Claro que puedes,no serás ninguna molestia y así quizás veas que solo queremos ayudarte- El chico hizo una reverencia para dar las gracias

-Si no hos importa me gustaria dormir en la misma cama que me he despertado antes,era muy comoda- Dijo sin levantar la cabeza. Se hizo el silencio durante algunos segundos,quizás el chico se había pasado pidiendo demasiado,levantó la cabeza un poco. Kari se había puesto roja como un tomate pero él no sabía por qué y entonces los que quedaban en la sala se echaron a reir a pesar de los sucedido apenas unos minutos antes. Rieron al menos 30 segundos más,el chico se pusó rojo pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y Tai confirmó sus sospechas

-Esa es la cama de mi hermana,echa el freno moreno,primero debeis conoceros más a fondo- Le dio varios golpes en el hombro mientas ponía cara de pillo lo que hizo que se pusiese más rojo todavia. El unico que no parecía disfrutar de la broma era Davis que parecía estar celoso del chico. Estaba claro que todos eran de fiar,sin embargo Meil no parecía atreverse a decirles su secreto. ¿Era este tan importante? Bueno si un digimon se había tomado las molestias de seguirle debía de serlo.


	3. Chapter 3: Noche en Odaiba

**Capitulo 3: Noche en Odaiba**

El sonido de las teclas del ordenador era lo más fuerte que se escuchaba en la casa,Meil,Izzy y Yolei no se apartaban del ordenador,llevaban ya algunos minutos así sin moverse,por momentos parecía que hasta estaban muertos. Había transcurrido una media hora desde el incidente con Matt,todo se había calmado,Davis,Kari y TK también observaban lo que Izzy hacia con el aparato electrónico desde más atrás,mientras que Tai miraba solo por la ventana,reflexionando seriamente sobre lo que iva a hacer con sus sentimientos respecto a Sora. Sabía de sobra que ese amor no era correspondido ya que la chica se había acercado más a Matt pero entonces... ¿Por qué no conseguía quitarsela de la cabeza? Lo había intentado varias veces pero cada vez que la volvía a ver,de nuevo volvían esos pensamientos y sentimientos hacia ella,tenía un lio en la cabeza y no sabría hasta cuando podría mantenerse al margen de todo eso. Ya casi era de noche

-Tu digimon es bastante interesante,no aparece en mi base de datos al igual que Calazimon,creo que tendría que actualizar mi analizador de digimons- El chico hablaba sin dejar de pulsar las teclas un momento,cuando se trataba de realizar un trabajo con el ordenador, Izzy se lo tomaba muy en serio.

-Sí,ciertamente en el Digimundo aparecen constantemente nuevos digimons,actualizar la base de datos es util para poder analizar sin problemas- Dijo Kari desde atrás contestando por el chico.

-Respecto a lo de las torres oscuras,no podremos asegurarnos hasta que lo comprovemos,hoy es tarde pero mañana deberiais ir a una zona alejada de la ciudad e intentar Digievolucionar,en caso de que no podais ya veremos lo que hacemos- Izzy era realmente listo,tenía respuestas para casi todo y era una suerte que los chicos contasen con él en sus filas. De repente sonó una especie de ``clink´´en el ordenador y en la pantalla se abrió una ventana en la que ponía:

``Todos los puntos han sido comprovados,el porcentaje de zonas en la que ha habido actividad es del 0%´´

-Lo ves,te lo dije. El gobierno a investigado cada una de las posibles zonas por donde los digimons podrían volver a nuestro mundo y no hay datos de que ninguno haya intentado pasar por hay,lo estuve investigando en mi casa y nada- Esa había sido la causa de su retraso,Izzy se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras se rascaba la barbilla- No se me ocurre cómo ese Calazimon ha podido llegar a nuestro mundo

-Pues yo si que tengo una ligera idea,cabe la posibilidad de que haya usado la red como portal,de esta forma un simple ordenador podría conectar los dos mundos permitiendole ir y venir de este al otro mundo,dejando solo una simple conexión a internet como prueba de ello. El gobierno no se daría ni cuenta- Dedujó sabiamente Meil. No,no había decidido colaborar con los chicos sin embargo los conocimientos de Izzy podrían ayudarle para localizar a Calazimon y evitar que se produjesen más desastres,nadie merecía sufrir por un error que había cometido él. Aunque él mismo se preguntaba si estaba haciendo eso por que poco a poco empezaba a confiar en los que le rodeaban.

-Mmmm podría ser,desde luego esa parece la unica respuesta,aunque...¿Cómo sabes tú que se puede viajar de un mundo a otro a traves de un ordenador?- Yolei miró al chico,ella conocía perfectamente este sistema ya que ellos lo habían utilizado muy a menudo para viajar al Digimundo,sin embargo no sabía que alguien más lo conocía. Meil empezó a ponerse nervioso,lo que decía era verdad,si él nunca había viajado de esa forma era imposible que la conociera y entonces si la conocía tendría que ser por que ya la había utilizado antes,debía de ocurrirsele algo de inmediato si no tendría que dar molestas explicaciones.

-Veras,sencillamente he pensado que como los digimons son datos quizás esos datos puedan navegar a traves de la red- Mintió el chico,aunque quedó impresionado de lo que acababa de decir. Para haberlo dicho al tuntún le había quedado bastante convincente,hasta tal punto de que la chica pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta. Esta vez había conseguido esquivar la bala pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar sin que acabase teniendo que explicarles algo de su pasado.

- Si podría ser,pero seguro que ha tenido que dejar un rastro de energia bastante grande para poder atravesar toda la red,será dificil pero quizás pueda rastrear y encontrar el punto por donde entró. Pero eso me llevará bastante tiempo asique mejor debería irme a casa donde puedo conectar el portatil con mi ordenador para tener más potencia,cuando tenga noticias ya hos avisaré. Vamonos Tentomon- Izzy cerró el portatil lo que hizo que el resto volviese a la vida y empezasen a moverse de nuevo,como si hubiesen despertado trás un peridodo de invernación. Por su parte los digimons se estaban divirtiendo pasandose una pelota entre ellos. Quizás fuesen las criaturas más poderosas del mundo pero también les gustaba jugar y relajarse.

-Jo,ahora que me tocaba a mí- Tentomon extendió sus alas y voló junto a su compañero,este lo cojió en brazos y trás despedirse de todos salieron por la puerta. Se hizo el silencio durante algunos minutos,nadie parecía tener nada que decir.

Mientras Sora seguía discutiendo con Matt,le había explicado ya más de 20 veces la situación pero parecía que el otro chico no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Ya te lo he dicho,no podemos obligar a nadie cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera- Dijo Sora,el niño elegido no parecía escucharle,tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar relajandose.

-Ya no aguanto más,llevamos media hora discutiendo por lo mismo,es igual si ese chico quiere o no quiere contarnoslo,nos esta poniendo a todos en peligro y no hay más que hablar. Cuando nos cuente todo entonces olvidaré lo ocurrido- Estaba claro que no había nada que hacer,Sora estaba algo decepcionada por el comportamiento del chico pero en el fondo sabía que el era así y tenía su parte de razón. Miró de nuevo a Matt como preguntandose si realmente amaba a aquella persona,el chico buscó algo en su chaqueta y para sorpresa de Sora sacó un paquete de tabaco. Luego sacó un mechero y como si la chica no estuviese allí se pusó a fumar.

-¡¿D-Desde cuándo fumas?!- La chica no podía casi ni hablar de la sorpresa que había sido ver con el paquete a Matt,el chico no parecía entender porqué Sora actuaba así,soltó una bocanada de humo

-Pues no sé hará un mes o así,algunos chicos de mi grupo de música fuman y...- No pudó terminar la frase. La bofetada que le dio la chica hizo que se le cayerá hasta el cigarro. Ciertamente Sora tenía un golpe potente,el practicar tenis había ejercitado su brazo y aquel golpe le dolió de veras al chico,que solo pudo mirar a la chica mientras se acariciaba la mejilla

-¡Imbecil!¡No sabes el daño que puede hacerte fumar y encima con tu edad,debería darte vergüenza!- A Sora incluso se le escapó algunas lagrimas. Matt no comprendía los problemas que podría causarle empezar a fumar y la actitud de la chica le había echo preguntarse si de verdad quería fumar o solo lo hacia por que algunos de sus amigos también lo hacían.

-Sora...Yo...Perdoname. Ultimamente no sé lo qué me pasa,las cosas se estan complicando mucho para mí. Ahora más que nunca necesito tu apoyo- El chico estaba echo un lio,su grupo pasaba por algunos apuros,además su madre había caido enferma y él debía ocuparse de ella y para colmo veía como TK se estaba haciendo mayor y empezaba a dejar de depender de él tanto como antes. Era por eso que poco a poco se había visto desplazado de los demás niños elegidos. Se sentó en la acera con las manos en la cabeza bastante confundido,mientras que con el pie apagaba el cigarro. Entonces sintió un tacto calido, Sora le abrazó lentamente por la espalda. El tacto de la chica fue muy relajante para Matt

-No te preocupes más,siempre has tenido mi apoyo y lo tendrás pero prometeme que no volveras a fumar- Su voz se había vuelto más calida y relajante y de la boca de Matt solo pudieron salir las palabras ``Lo prometo´´.

En casa de los Kamiya aún permanecía el silencio pero entonces para sorpresa de todos TK lo rompió

-Sabeis Meil me recuerda al chico de América que conocimos,él también fue perseguido por un digimon y tampoco quería nuestra ayuda- Los chicos de la sala echaron un vistazo a Meil,ciertamente su historia era similar a la de ese chico

-¿De quién se trata?- Meil sentía curiosidad por saber a quién se parecía, asique los presentes le contaron la historia de William

-Al final todo salió bien y pudo volver a ver a su digimon- Concluyó Yolei,hubo unos segundos en los que Meil estuvo repasando la historia,si que era parecido a lo que le pasaba a él. Sin embargo los chicos le habían ayudado a conseguir algo que no hubiera podido hacer solo. ¿Debía él hacer lo mismo? Desde luego si lo que le habían contado era cierto sabían cuidarse solos y defenderse y entonces podían ser de ayuda... ¡Pero qué estaba diciendo!,todo era por su culpa no podía ser tan egoista de hacer que otros tuviesen que luchar por él . Se ocuparía él solo y cuanto antes mejor.

-Lo ves Meil,lo importante de esta historia es que Willi acabo confiando en nosotros y entre todos con trabajo en equipo conseguimos vencer a Cocomon. Eso es ser un niño elegido,ayudarse entre todos- Las palabras de Kari hicieron volver a Meil de nuevo a la tierra,sacandole de sus pensamientos.

-Ser un niño elegido...- Repitió el chico como si fuese un niño pequeño que estuviese aprendiendo a hablar repitiendo todo lo que escucha.

El tiempo pasó volando y sin darse cuenta llegó la hora de despedirse,Yolei y TK se fueron primero y ya solo faltaba Davis

-Antes de irme me gustaria hablar contigo a solas- Davis llevó a Meil lejos,donde Kari no pudiese oir lo que le decía.

-Y yo contigo- DemiVeemon imitó a su compañero arrastrando a Osmon y cuando por fin los cuatro estuvieron solos.

-Escuchame bien,por que solo te avisaré una vez,Kari es mi chica asique ni se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima o si no te las veras conmigo- El chico avisó a Meil,este solo escuchó en silencio,¿de qué iva? En este momento tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de ligar,aunque debía admitir que le había echado un ojo a la chica. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras el chico seguía sermoneandole. ¿Era Davis el novio de Kari?,no,imposible no había visto ningún gesto en la chica que indicase su relación y si así fuera no creo que Tai le hubiese gastado la broma de antes estando él delante. Meil miró a su compañero que ahora estaba a su lado,parecía que a él también le estaban dejando las cosas claras

-No te acerques a Gatomon- El digimon lobo imitó a su compañero y aguantó la charla en silencio

-Asique eso,esta noche después de cenar a dormir y no se te ocurra curiosear nada- El chico entrecerró los ojos como indicando que no se fiaba de él ni un pelo,Meil se pusó rojo,¿qué se pensaba que iva hacer? Aún no tenía edad para esas cosas y menos con alguien a quien acababa de conocer,además estando su hermano mayor en la misma casa. Kari les miraba desde el otro lado de la sala,no sabía de que estaban hablando pero tenía una ligera idea.

-¿Tai tú sabes de qué pueden estar hablando?- Miró a su hermano que tenía una sonrisa de pillo en la cara. Era bastante curioso el comportamiento del hijo mayor de los Kamiya,lo normal hubiera sido que el hubiese hablado con los dos chicos intentando alejarles de su hermana pequeña,ese tipo de cosas que se esperan de los hermanos mayores,pero Tai parecía no solo pasar del tema,si no atreverse a caldear más el hambiente con bromas como la de antes.

-Son cosas de hombres,nada importante- La chica se enfadó,¿cosas de hombres? porqué no quería contarselo. No entendía porqué los chicos hacían esas tonterias de decir que algunos temas eran solo para los hombres,pero tuvo que resignarse,sabía que no podía hacer nada. Parecieron terminar y Davis se marchó trás despedirse de ella. Por fin había paz en la casa,no era el hogar de Meil pero por un momento se sintió como si llevase allí viviendo mucho tiempo. El chico se sentó de nuevo,trás la charla estaba aún más cansado. Estaban los tres en silencio,por la ventana entraba una agradable brisa y se estaba bastante bien así

-Tai estoy preocupada por Sora,aún no ha vuelto- Kari miró de nuevo a su herano. Meil ya casi se había olvidado de eso y de su pelea con Matt,había sido por una tonteria pero ahora se sentía bastante mal de nuevo a pesar de haber pedido perdón en varias ocasiones.

-Se me olvido decirtelo Kari,llamó antes y dijo que acompañaría a Matt a casa y después volvería directamente a su casa- Tai se quedó callado,le había vuelto a dar otro ataque de celos solo de pensar que esos dos estarían solos,pero se recordó a si mismo que eso es lo que debía pasar y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Para no pensar en esos temas decidió distraerse con algo,ya era tarde y era hora de cenar.

-Me voy a hacer la cena,hoy me toca a mi prepararla,hos dejo solos,haber qué haceis eh- ¿Otra vez con las bromas? Desde luego Meil compadecía a Kari,si su hermano era así siempre debía de pasar mucha vergüenza,la chica estaba algo sonrojada una vez más, de repente Tai se acercó al oido de Meil,cosa que le podrujó un escalofrio al chico.

-Aunque yo que tú tendría cuidado con Kari,no ha tenido casi ningún novio y una vez en tercero un chico la pidió salir pero a las dos horas ya habían cortado,seguro que algo tuvo que hacerle para que dejase de quererla de golpe,ten cuidado- Una sombra negra se elevó trás su espalda.

-Eso no fue lo que pasó- Era una imagen sorprendente,ciertamente la chica estaba tan furiosa que parecía estar en vuelta en llamas,hasta Meil podía sentir su ira,pero a la vez estaba sonrojada por lo que acababa de contarle al chico ,cosa que aumentaba más la sensación de miedo

-¿Aaa...a no? Pu-pues a mi me lo contaron así- Chorros de sudor recorrían su cara mientras se iva girando lentamente,

- No, en realidad le dije que no y se fue,no paso nada

-Menudo fallo- El chico se arrascó la cabeza mientras sonreía intentando suavizar las cosas,pero en el fondo ya sabía lo que le iva a pasar,Kari también sonrió.

La bofetada debío de escucharse hasta en el edificio de al lado,Tai cayó al suelo mareado. Meil intentó reanimarle dandole aire con un periódico mientras miraba la puerta de entrada,esperando que un vecino viniese a quejarse por el tremendo ruido que habían montado o incluso a preguntar si había ocurrido un accidente. Finalmente no vino nadie y cuando Tai se recuperó se fue a hacer la cena mientras se acariciaba la zona dañada de la cara,donde podía verse perfectamente la marca de la mano de Kari y dejando al fin a los dos chicos solos.

Por su parte por fin TK había llegado a casa, trás dejar los zapatos se dirigió al comedor

-Ya estoy en...- Se detuvo por un momento al ver a su hermano esperandole sentado en una silla,inmovil y mirandole fijamente,con una mirada de desprecio que ya le había visto antes pero nunca hacia él.- En casa- Se mantuvo el silencio por algunos segundos,Matt mantenía la vista fija en su hermano,este intentaba no mirarle directamente.

-Hermano yo...

-No tienes nada que explicarme,te pedí que te fueras conmigo como hermano pero tú no me hicistes caso,me has dejado en ridículo

-Pero hermano,no tenias razón para irte ni yo tampoco,asique por eso no me fui

-¡Qué más da que tuviera razón o no! Lo importante es que te pedí una cosa y tú me has fallado. Es tarde y máma ya esta durmiendo,asique ya hablaremos mañana. Me quedaré algunos días más hasta que se recuperé y luego volveré con nuestro padre. No tengo ganas de hacer la cena,tomate unos fideos instantaneos y vete a dormir.- El hijo mayor de los Ishida se marchó dejando solo a su hermano pequeño,este parecía estar en estado de shock,acababa de discutir con su hermano,sin embargo esta no era la primera vez que lo hacían,ultimamente discutían muy a menudo,TK sabía por lo que era,todo lo que estaba pasando su hermano. Pero,esta vez hubo algo distinto,esa mirada. TK no podía quitarsela de la cabeza,su hermano ya no era el hermano sobreprotector de antes,de echo TK se preguntaba si realmente ese era su hermano,o si se había vuelto un desconocido incluso para el mismo. Patamon se mantuvo a su lado,este le acarició la cabeza antes de buscar los fideos en la estanteria de la cocina.

La cena estaba muy rica,ciertamente tenía hambre,Calazimon le había estado persiguiendo desde la noche anterior y practicamente no había tomado nada en todo el día. Asique deboró todo lo que había en su plato y lleno varias veces su bol de arroz antes de quedarse lleno. Mientras cenaban los chicos le contaron algunas de sus aventuras en el mundo de los Digimons.

-Estaba todo muy rico,de nuevo gracias por acojerme en su casa y siento lo de antes- Meil se levantó de la mesa e hizo una reverencia

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? No hace falta que te disculpes y nos des las gracias todo el rato- Tai sonrió al chico y este le devolvió la sonrisa- Con que nos ayudades a recojer la mesa vale- El chico asintió con la cabeza y entre los tres no tardaron en dejarlo todo ordenado y limpio,entonces Tai bostezó largamente,ya era un poco tarde y mañana tenía que ir al instituto.

-Si quieres irte a dormir puedes,se que mañana tienes un examen,ya me ocupó yo de apagar las luces

-No,hay que curarle las heridas a Meil,sino podrían infectarse y tardarían más en sanar- De nuevo bostezó,estaba claro que estaba bastante cansado,hoy había jugado un partido de fútbol por la mañana y acumulaba el cansancio.

-Anda,vamos ya me ocupo yo- La chica insistió hasta que acabó por convencer a su hermano que se fue a dormir a regañadientes.

-La verdad es que Tai parece un buen hermano,¡Ay!- Se quejó al haberle echo un poco de daño la chica.

-Perdona,si Tai es el mejor hermano del mundo. Siempre esta hay preocupandose de mí y protegiendome,le quiero mucho- La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y tú,¿no tienes hermanos?

-Yo,no por desgracia soy hijo unico- Se hizo el silencio,la conversación era un poco aspera,el chico notaba que algo le preocupaba a la chica pero no sabía el qué. A su vez no paraba de rondarle en la cabeza la idea de decirle en ese momento lo que le ocurría,era como un impulso que debía controlar,lo cierto era que se encontraba a gusto al lado de la chica. Esta a su vez evitaba mirarle a los ojos,tenía miedo de ver de nuevo reflejados en ellos la rabia y el miedo de antes y más aún la oscuridad que un día sintió. Aún no sabía lo que le ocurría al chico pero estaba decidida a descubrirlo. Por fin terminó de curarle las heridas y el chico se fue a dormir. En silencio entró en la habitación de Tai y para su sorpresa este ya estaba completamente dormido. Debía estar bastante cansado,igual que él,había descansado un rato por la tarde pero casi no había pegado ojo la noche anterior. Asique sin hacer ruido se metió en su cama. Había sido un día muy largo y esperaba que al día siguiente todo fuese más fácil.


	4. Chapter 4: Día dos Mañana desafortunada

**Capitulo 4: Día dos. Mañana desafortunada**

El día amaneció como otro cualquiera para los Kamiya,excepto por el pequeño detalle de que Meil,un chico al que no conocían y su digimon habían aparecido en sus vidas de repente perseguidos por un digimon aparentemente malvado. Durante el desayuno,hablaron sobre qué podían hacer con el muchacho por la mañana,ya que aún no estaba matriculado en ningún colegio debido a que se habían mudado hace poco. El plan inicial era que se quedase el solo cuidando la casa hasta que volvieran pero este se había negado. No era su casa,allí era solo un invitado por un día y no se hubiera sentido comodo quedandose cuando sabía que los chicos apenas le conocían,asique había pedido acompañar a Kari a su colegio y dar unas vueltas por allí hasta que salierá,al fin y al cabo quizás acabase estudiando en esa escuela. A ellos no les pareció mal y trás cojer cada uno a su digimon salieron de la casa. A mitad de camino Tai se despidió de ellos,sus caminos se separaban hay,dijo que les vería cuando terminasen las clases,Kari y Meil le desearon suerte con su examen y se marchó. Los dos chicos no tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a la escuela. Era un edificio bastante largo y de dos plantas,rodeado con una verja,lo típico,una especie de cárcel.

-¡Eh,Kari aqui!- La llamó Yolei,la chica se giró y vio a un grupo de chicos,se trataba de los niños elegidos,solían reunirse antes de entrar a la escuela

-Anda pero si esta con Meil- TK sonrió mientras que Davis se pusó rojo de nuevo

-¿Qué hace él aqui?- Los chicos se rieron ante los celos del castaño,Kari y Meil alcanzaron al grupo y se saludaron,los digimons también se saludaron pero discretamente,debían parecer muñecos. Había alguien a quien Meil no conocía,se trataba de Cody,el chico había tenido que acompañar a su abuelo al médico y no había podido ir ayer a casa de Kari. Ambos se presentaron formalmente con una reverencia

-Oye y a mí no me presentas- Se quejó su compañero digital

-Ya voy tranquilo,este es mi digimon,Upamon- El digimon movió una de sus orejas a forma de saludo,Meil acarició su cabeza mientras que Osmon movió una de sus garras a la vez que se presentaba. Todos sonrieron ante la escena y en ese momento sonó el timbre del colegio,debían entrar ya o llegarían tarde. Los niños se aseguraron de que no había nadie cerca y dejaron a sus mascotas en el suelo

-Si no te importa podrias cuidar de ellos,normalmente dejamos que vallan solos y se escondan por hay,pero ya que hoy estas aqui- Pidió Kari,el chico sonrió mientras asentía

-No hay problema- La chica le dio las gracias mientras se marchaba con los otros,a su espalda los digimons estaban haciendo una escalera subiendose unos encima de otros,Agumon era la base,pero cuando Poromon se subió encima,no pudó soportar el peso y se derrumbaron. El humano se dio la vuelta alertado por el estruendo

-¿Qué estais haciendo? Anda vamos al parque antes de que hos vea alguien- Los digimons se levantaron algo mareados y adelantaron a Meil corriendo rápidamente por la acera,era por la mañana y no había nadie en las calles en ese momento asique podía relajarse y no preocuparse mucho de que un humano les viera correr,sin embargo Meil tenía una extraña sensación,sentía como si alguien le estuviese observando,eso le hizo recordar que aún no habían acabado con el digimon que le atacó el otro día,quizás fuese él el que le estaba espiando. Sin darse cuenta llegó al final de la calle,las criaturas que le acompañaban giraron la esquina velozmente dejandole por unos segundos solo. Justo entonces Meil sintió como algo le agarraba de la chaqueta de verano que se había puesto para ocultar las heridas. Por un momento pensó que era Calazimon y se preparó para atacarle cerrando los puños pero cuando se giró vio algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba,un hombre que pasaba los 50 con gafas y un bigote debajo de una protuberante nariz era quien le había agarrado.

-Con que escaqueandote de las clases eh,pero aún no ha nacido alguien que pueda escaparse de mí,deberias saberlo- Se tocó el borde de las gafas haciendo que estas dieran un pequeño destello como dandose aires. Meil no creía lo que estaba pasando,deberás le había confundido por un alumno del colegio,bueno vale parecía uno de estos pero como profesor debería saber si era o no uno de sus estudiantes.

-Se esta equivocando,yo no estudio en este colegio

-Ya me lo contarás en secretaria- El hombre tiró de su chaqueta haciendo que esta rozará algunas de las heridas que el chico tenía debajo y causandole un ligero dolor,estaba claro que había habido una confusión y el chico estaba dispuesto a ir con el hombre para aclararlo. Por su parte los digimon se encontraban en la esquina de la calle observandolo todo,Agumon era el que se asomaba junto con Gatomon.

-¿Qué pasa por qué no viene?- Preguntó Upamon,el digimon dinosaurio dudó por algunos segundos

-Un tipo que no conozco se lo esta llevando a dentro del colegio- Al oir esas palabras Osmon se pusó alterado

-¡¿Qué?!¡Ya voy Meil!- Su compañero se apresuró en doblar la esquina pero Gatomon le detuvo y le pusó una de sus zarpas en la boca para evitar que dijese nada más. En la otra calle el profesor se detuvo al escuchar las voces,miró por un momento a la esquina. Meil se temía lo peor y no quería ni girarse,¿qué diablos podían estar haciendo esos digimons? El profesor se quedó mirando fijamente,si hay había alguien él lo descubriría,mientras el chico rezaba para si mismo pidiendo que no les hubiese descubierto.

-¿Estas solo?- Le miró por encima de las gafas como indicando que no se fiaba lo más mínimo,el chico estaba algo tenso pero debía responder rápido y con naturalidad o si no sospecharía.

-¿Ves a alguien más aqui conmigo?- La respuesta pareció funcionar y el hombre empezó a caminar de nuevo llevandole de la chaqueta consigo. Pero algo extraño pasaba,en un principio Meil había pensado que esa sensación de sentirse observado la había producido el profesor,sin embargo aún la sentía. Eso fue algo que no le gustó nada. Si de verdad era Calazimon los digimons podían estar en apuros,sin sus compañeros humanos no podrían Digievolucionar.

-Valla,valla con que había más de esos molestos humanos con digimons por aqui. Pero gracias a Meil ya los he visto a todos y ahora que estan indefensos,es un buen momento para librarme de ellos. Osmon te voy a devolver lo de ayer- Calazimon se encontraba en una azotea de un edificio cercano,desde allí podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo abajo.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado ir a ayudarle?- Dijo Osmon en cuanto pudó quitarse a la gata de encima,no le había gustado nada que le hubiese detenido

-A ese humano le conozco,es un profesor del colegio. Tu compañero estará bien pero no podemos dejar que nos vean- Habló inteligentemente la gata

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- DemiVeemon se unió a la conversación

-Yo tengo hambre- Dijo el compañero de Cody

-Lo mejor será quedarnos escondidos por aqui hasta que salga Meil,¿tú que dices Agumon?- Gatomon miró al dinosaurio,este se encontraba tenso,inmovil y con la mirada puesta al frente,listo para atacar en cualquier momento.-¿Agumon?

-Algo peligroso se acerca- Al oir la palabra peligroso los digimons se prepararon para combatir contra lo que fuera. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en la otra calle,lo que hizo que se pusiesen más en guardia todavia y entonces delante de sus ojos en la carretera,apareció un camión de la perrera. Este paró en el cruce de las calles.

-¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar por la mañana?- Se quejaba el copiloto del camión,una persona que superaba los 30.

-Kentaro,sabes perfectamente que hemos recibido ya varias quejas de gente que vive por aqui que dice haber visto a esas criaturas dando vueltas cerca de sus casas,pero siempre por la mañana. Algo bastante extraño,asique hemos venido para ver qué ocurre,si aparecen hoy los cojeremos.- Su compañero no parecía compartir el entusiasmo del conductor,no le gustaba nada tener que trabajar por la mañana y se pusó a mirar por la ventanilla mientras su compañero se preparaba para girar hacia la dirección contraria a donde esta estaba. Vio a los digimons que se encontraban en la acera pero no se fijo en ellos y volvió a mirar al frente. Entonces dandose cuenta de lo que había visto volvió a mirar hacia los monstruos digitales a toda velocidad.

-¡Son ellos,vamos!- El conductor frenó justo cuando ya se disponía a girar el camión y dio marcha atrás,en una acción que tuvo suerte de que los policias no viesen ya que podía haberle costado muy caro.

-¡Correr!- Gritó Agumon al ver como se bajaban del camión. Los monstruos digitales empezaron a recorrer toda la calle perseguidos por los dos hombres que llevaban unas redes para capturarlos y poco a poco empezaron a alejarse del colegio.

Calazimon miraba desde lo alto del edificio,perplejo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir,hacia un momento había tenido una oportunidad perfecta de eliminar a esas dichosas criaturas,pero ahora,unos extraños humanos se encontraban persiguiendo a sus enemigos y él no podía hacer nada. Solo esperar a que los humanos salieran del colegio.

-Que criaturas más raras,¿que crees que son?-Dijo Kentaro sin dejar de correr

-Deben de ser especies exoticas,seguramente se han escapado de algún zoo

-Nos estan alcanzando,será mejor que nos separemos- Dijo Osmon,los otros digimons asintieron y aprovechando que se acercaban a un cruze cada cual tomó una dirección. Los agentes de la perrera,se vieron sorprendidos por un momento ante la estrategia de las criaturas que perseguían pero enseguida se decidieron a ir trás uno de ellos.

Mientras Meil también se encontraba en apuros,una vez en secretaria le habían sometido a un interrogatorio,el chico había evitado dar datos como dónde vivía,un número de teléfono o su nombre completo,por miedo a que llamaran a su casa o se pusiesen en contacto con su padres. El porfesor no parecía creer lo que le decía

-¿Por qué no me creeis?,hos lo he dicho no soy de este colegio,habeis comprovado si mi nombre figura en alguna lista de alguna clase y no esta- Por supuesto su nombre no estaría aunque lo buscase en todos lados,ya que había dado un nombre falso

-En mis 20 años que llevo como profesor,jamás me había ocurrido esto. Es curioso lo que nos cuentas,pero no creas que te voy a dejar ir tan facilmente- Aquel tipo le señalaba con el dedo como intentando intimidarle,pero Meil no estaba nervioso,sabía que no podrían hacer nada y tarde o temprano tendrían que dejarle ir. Lo que si le preocupaba era la extraña sensación que había sentido antes,estaba preocupado por los digimons,tenía miedo de que les atacase Calazimon,si les pasaba algo no podría perdonarselo nunca,más sabiendo que todo había sido por su culpa,tenía que salir de allí y rápido. Lo que Meil no sabía era que los digimons si estaban en peligro,pero un peligro algo distinto al que el chico se imaginaba.

Huyendo de sus perseguidores y para evitar ser descubierto,Agumon se había escondido entre los árboles de un parque,uno de ellos estaba hueco y sin pensarselo dos veces se había ocultado dentro; sin embargo el espacio era más pequeño de lo que había calculado y se sentía enormemente incomodo dentro. Cuando iva a salir vio una sombra y se metió de nuevo dentro. No se había equivocado,delante suya se pararon los dos hombres que aún llevaban las redes en las manos

-¿Dónde puede haberse metido?¿Lo viste?,era como un dinosaurio- El copiloto se secaba el sudor de la frente,fruto del esfuerzo de perseguir a los digimons,con la manga de su uniforme

-Debía de ser algún tipo de varano o alguna otra especie de lagarto,los dinosaurios desaparecieron de la tierra- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo el conductor del camión.

-Ya lo sé,solo decía que se parecía,no que fuera uno de ellos- Los dos hombres empezaron a discutir,mientras que Agumon hacía un esfuerzo para soportar la incomodidad de estar metido dentro de ese pequeño espacio. La discusión se alargó más todavia,Agumon no podía aguantar más y acabó saliendo chocandose con el suelo con fuerza. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando que una red le cayese encima,pero no fue así. Por suerte sus perseguidores acababan de marcharse,respiró aliviado pero enseguida se puso en marcha,debía encontrar al resto.

-Ummm...Helados- Upamon se encontraba delante de una heladeria,acababan de abrir y fuera tenían un cucurucho gigante al que le faltaba la bola de helado,aún no la habían montado. Tenía hambre,Cody le había dado hoy muy poco de su desayuno.

-Me ha parecido ver a uno de esos animales por aqui- El conductor se detuvo delante de la heladeria,sus ojos brillaban,le encantaba este trabajo. Por el contrario su amigo no estaba tan animado,su tio le había enchufado en la perrera pero a él no le gustaba nada perseguir animales por las calles.

-Debe haberse ido por aqui vamos- Dio algunos pasos pero Kentaro no le siguió,se había quedado embobado con el helado gigante de la puerta,curiosamente ahora si tenía bola.

-Imaginate tener uno así para ti solo

-Dejate de tonterias,tenemos trabajo- Ambos se marcharon a toda velocidad a la vez que el dueño de la tienda salía para colocar la bola gigante,llevaba esta en la mano derecha y un helado en la izquierda.

-Que tipos más raros,bueno yo a lo mio... Pero si la bola ya esta puesta- Upamon dejó de adoptar esa forma cuando el hombre fue a tocarle,del susto que se llevó soltó el helado y la bola. El digimon cojió la delicia helada en el aire y salió corriendo ante los gritos del hombre para que se detuviera.

La verja del colegio se abrió letamente,mientras Meil se acercaba a esta escoltado por un profesor,igual que cuando liberan a un preso y así era como se sentía el chico.

-Por esta vez te has librado,pero que no vuelva a pasar- Volvió a señalarle con el dedo por ultima vez para después desaparecer detrás de la valla. El chico se quedó inmovil por un momento,como acostumbrandose de nuevo a la luz del sol y comenzó a caminar sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Habiendole ocurrido esto,ahora no le parecía tan mala la idea de haberse quedado el solo en la casa,pero no,tenía que demostrar tener modales y para qué,para intentar dar una buena imagen delante de esa persona. En fin,había decidido cuidar a los digimons y eso era lo que importaba ahora y por cierto... ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Un escalofrio recorrió su espalda no quería ni pensar lo que dirían los níños elegidos si los hubiese perdido,se apresuró a llegar al final de la la calle pero algo dobló la esquina al mismo tiempo y chocó contra él. Se levantó y miró lo que era,se trababa de Poromon y antes de que pudiese decirle nada se metió dentro de su chaqueta y se escondió en su espalda

-¡¿Qué demoni...- No terminó la frase,dos tipos vestidos con un uniforme extraño y con redes doblaron la esquina y enseguida entendió lo que sucedía. Más aún viendo el camión de la perrera aparcado cerca de allí

-Creo que se fue por aqui... Oye tú. ¿Has visto por aqui una especie de pollo?- Preguntó Kentaro,el monstruo digital se sintió ofendido y empezó a moverse en la espalda del chico haciendo que este pareciera estar bailando.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-N-no se preocupen,me...me pasa a veces,se fue por allí- Señaló timidamente en dirección contraria mientras luchaba por no moverse más. Creía que estaba perdido,debían ser muy ingenuos para creerse la trola que acababa de soltar sin sospechar nada,pero para sorpresa del joven funcionó y ambos se marcharon corriendo. Por fin se encontraban solos y Meil se sacó a Poromon de la espalda de un golpe en la cabeza,el digimon se rascó el chichón mientras el chico recuperaba el aire.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Le gritó y se tranquilizó- Esos eran de la perrera,deben de haberos confundido por animales salvajes,bueno ya estas a salvo,¿y el resto?

-Pues... No deben de estar muy lejos,nos hemos separado y no se por dónde andan- Meil se quedó callado unos segundos,ya no solo debía encontrar a los digimons,sino que estos se habían separado y debía hacerlo antes de que lo hicieran los de la perrera,definitivamente ahora si que le parecía una buena idea haberse quedado en casa. El resto de la mañana la pasó buscando a estas criaturas,no tardó mucho en dar con Agumon y Upamon,pero no había ni rasto de los otros tres digimons,entre ellos su compañero Osmon. Se iva acercando la hora de salir del colegio y aún no había encontrado a ninguna de las otras criaturas,encima ahora si que había más posibilidades de que les viese la gente o les encontrase los de la perrera. Y era normal,ya que estos tres se habían perdido en un barrio cercano y no sabían cómo salir de allí. Los tres se encontraban juntos,sin embargo eso no quería decir que fuese bueno,ya que DemiVeemon evitaba todo el rato que Osmon se acercase ni lo más mínimo a la gata poniendose en medio de ambos.

-¿Ahora por dónde vamos?- Preguntó la de nivel campeón

-No lo sé a mí todas las calles me parecen iguales- Osmon se fijó en algo extraño,le había parecido que alguien les estaba siguiendo desde hacia un rato,quizás fuese Clazimon en ese caso sus compañeros estarían en peligro,pero no el olor que captaba era humano.

-Nos estan siguiendo los de la perrera,tenemos que despistarles- Los digimons aumentaron el ritmo obligando a los de la perrera a salir de su escondite y empezar a perseguirlos,entonces empezaron a correr mientras los humanos intentaban cazarlos,poco a poco empezaron a alcanzarles,no tenían donde esconderse y parecía que esta vez si que ivan a lograr capturarles,pero entonces de una de las calles aparecieron unas manos que tiraron de ellos y los escondieron antes que los de la perrera pudieran verlo pasando estos de largo.

-Menos mal que hos he encontrado a tiempo,vamos el resto esta escondido en un parque para evitar que les vean- Por fin había podido reunir a todos los digimons y justo a tiempo ya que faltaban minutos para que sus compañeros salieran del colegio.

-Pues si que has tenido mala suerte- Pudo decir Davis entre carcajadas,todos compartían la misma opinión que él y también estaban riendose del chico,este no se sentía ofendido,lo cierto era que hasta a él le parecía gracioso la mala fortuna que había tenido aquella mañana. Les había conduncido al parque con cuidado para evitar que los de la perrera sospecharán lo más mínimo,aunque su camión ya no estaba aparcado asique seguramente se habrían ido ya. Trás despedirse cada cual se fue por un camino.

-Kari,recuerda lo que hemos hablado antes,depende de ti- La de pelo corto asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Yolei y esta se marchó con una sonrisa,Meil se quedó mirandolas por un momento,de qué podían haber hablado. Fuese lo que fuese tampoco era algo en lo que él debía meter las narices asique se limitó a esperar y por fin él y la chica se dirigieron al instituto. Normalmente TK solía acompañar a Kari al instituto,para esperar juntos a que sus hermanos salieran de este,pero ese día no quería ir con ellos,cosa que extraño mucho a la chica de ojos marrones,debía de haberle pasado algo con su hermano. Por su parte Meil se encontraba envuelto en dudas,otra vez tenía la oportunidad de decirle su secreto a aquella chica,no sabía por que pero se sentía indentificado con ella,quizás fuese por lo que le había contado el día anterior de que ella también había sentido la oscuridad y había estado a punto de desaparecer en esta. Ciertamente la oscuridad que Meil sentía no era la misma que ella había sentido,pero había algo que si era común,el dolor. Aunque había algo más,cuando estaba con ella su alma se sentía más aliviada,no sabía como explicarlo pero se sentía bien y ese dolor desaparecía. Además lo que le había sucedido esa mañana le había echo reflexionar más todavia. La preocupación que había sentido por aquellas criaturas que él apenas conocía,la satisfacción de ver que todos estaban bien y compartir aquellas risas con los demás,había habido un momento en el que se había sentido uno más del grupo,se había sentido un niño elegido. Y aquella sensación le había gustado,quizás no fuese tan malo pedir ayuda,los niños elegidos debían confiar los unos en los otros,no era egoista pedir ayuda al resto,sin embargo si lo era ponerlos en peligro por no dejarse ayudar.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy callado- Las palabras de la chica le devolvieron al mundo real,se encontraban delante de la entrada del instituto y el chico no se había dado ni cuenta.

-No,estoy bien...- El chico dudó un instante,si se lo iva a decir ese era el momento- Kari debo decirte algo,lo cierto es que...

-¡Hola!- Tai salió de detrás de ellos y el susto que se llevo Meil casi hizo que se cayese al suelo,pero consguió mantener el equilibrio ante las risas de los hermanos Kamiya

-Bueno,¿nos vamos ya?

-Espera hermanito,creo que Meil iva a decirme algo

-¿Eh?- El chico se quedó en blanco,no se atrevía a decirselo con su hermano delante,asique se iventó de nuevo una trola- Nada quería decirte que cuento tardaba tu hermano pero ya esta aqui- Se rascó la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa para darle más naturalidad y todo pareció calmarse. De vuelta a casa Kari le contó a su hermano lo que le había sucedido a Meil por la mañana mientras este aún se lamentaba por la oportunidad fallida

-Valla devistes de pasarlo mal- Dijo entre risas y luego se pusó serio- Sobre lo de la perrera será mejor que los digimons se queden en casa durante una temporada- Su hermana asintió

-Por cierto ¿qué tal el examen?- Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano

-Pu-pues bastante bien

-¿Seguro? Ya sabes lo que dijo máma,un suspenso más y te quedas sin fút...- Tai le tapó la boca con las mejillas coloradas,no quería que Meil se enterase de nada de eso,este dejo escapar algunas risas a pesar de aún estar un poco molesto por lo de antes,pero había tomado una decisión la proxima vez no dejaría escapar la oportunidad y se lo diría,pero debía ser a ella. No se atrevía a decirselo a nadie más.


End file.
